Solo fue un sueño
by lyrwen
Summary: una sueño puede hacerte perder las esperanzas o revivirlas...pero sobre todo traer paz a tu corazón...un mini fic de izayoi e inuno
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son de la gran maestra Rumiko Takajashi...¿que hariamos sin su gran creatividad? :D bueno disfrutenlo mucho**

**Solo fue un sueño**

-¡Mamá pásame la pelota!-gritó un niño en su traje rojo; a pesar de solo contar con cinco años se podría decir que era más activo que cualquier persona que viviera en ese palacio.

-¡MAMÁ PÁSAME LA PELOTA!- ordenó con desesperación en la voz, al tiempo que brincaba para tener mayor atención por parte de su progenitora.

-Ya voy Inuyasha, ya voy- tranquilizó Izayoi mientras iba por la pelota que tanto clamaba el niño para jugar.

Izayoi le pasó la pelota a Inuyasha, y éste al tenerla la botaba para que fuera de regreso a su madre. Así pasaban las tardes entre madre e hijo, jugaban hasta que alguno de los dos ya no podía seguir jugando debido al cansancio, normalmente era Izayoi la que se cansaba más rápido.

-Ya Inu, me rindo déjame me siento un rato-dijo Izayoi sentándose en una sillita cerca del riachuelo que corría por el palacio

-¡Ay mamá! ¡pero no hemos jugado casi nada!-rezongó Inuyasha haciendo un puchero y acercándose hasta su mamá

-Hijo hemos jugado desde que estaba el sol en lo alto del cielo, hasta ahorita que está en el horizonte, ocultándose-acarició su mejilla y observo sus ojos dorados como el solo-siéntate conmigo en lo que recupero el aliento ¿si?

-Esta bien-se sentó en las piernas de su madre, ella lo recibió gustosa y lo abrazo haciendo que recargara su cabecita en su hombro para acariciarlo.

Pasaron un buen rato de esa forma, hasta que el niño empezó a removerse inquieto en el regazo de su madre.

-Ya mami hay que seguir jugando ya descansaste mucho-reclamó el pequeño bajándose de su madre y jalándola para que se fuera con él.

-No Inu ya no, mira ya es de noche mejor vámonos a dormir ¿qué te parece?-preguntó Izayoi

-Pero….mamá-rezongó Inuyasha mientras su mamá se levantaba de la silla donde anteriormente estaba sentada

-Ya Inu vente, mañana jugaremos más tiempo. Vámonos a la casa que la cena ya debe de estar preparada. Después de la cena jugamos mientras te baño ¿no te gustaría jugar con el barquito que Hiroshi te regalo?- estiró su mano para que el pequeño la agarrara

-¡Sí! Pero…..tu también juegas conmigo ¿si?-pidió Inuyasha haciendo su carita de niño desvalido lo que provocó sacarle una sonrisa a su madre

-Esta bien, pero después a la cama ¿correcto?-Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza, le tomo la mano a su madre y caminaron juntos hasta el palacio para cenar.

* * *

La cena y el baño paso sin contratiempos, excepto por una Izayoi empapada de pies a cabeza por el buque del "capitán piraya Inuyasha", lo saco de la tina y lo empezó a vestir

-¿mami?- preguntó Inuyasha mientras Izayoi le secaba la larga cabellera plateada

-Dime hijo-contesto terminando de arreglar al pequeño para llevarlo a la cama

-Cuéntame sobre papá- pidió el albino volteándose a ver a su madre que lo miraba con nostalgia y melancolía

-Uhm…. ¿qué te cuento sobre papá?... Vámonos a la cama y ahí te cuento sobre papá ¿esta bien?- el pequeño le dio la mano y la guió hasta su recamara, se subió a la cama e Izayoi lo tapó con las cobijas

-Ahora si cuéntame de papá-interrogó una vez más Inuyasha, sacó los brazos de las cobijas u las poso encima de ellas.

-Papá era un gran hombre, le gustaba ayudar a los demás, caminar en la noche cuando era luna llena, también era muy buen guerrero, le gustaban mucho las espadas- explicó Izayoi observando con atención las diferentes expresiones que iban pasando por la cara de Inuyasha

-Los guardias y sirvientes dicen que era un demonio- dijo Inuyasha haciendo un puchero

-No cariño, él no era un demonio, su raza era demoniaca pero su personalidad era la de un hombre bueno, mucho mejor que la de cualquier sirviente o guardia de aquí…. No hagas caso a lo que dicen ellos, no lo conocieron lo suficiente como para decir algo malo de él ¿si?- explico agarrándole la mano para demostrarle apoyo- ¿sabes? Él tenía el mismo color de ojos que tú-

-¿dorados?-pregunto el niño con una sonrisa en el rostro. Izayoi asintió y volvió a recuperar esa mirada triste que adoptaba cada vez que hablaba de su difunto esposo

-Ahora a dormir que mañana será un día largo- dijo Izayoi volviendo a tapar al niño con las cobijas y depositando un beso en la frente del mismo-descansa cielo-

-Te quiero mami-susurró Inuyasha cerrando los ojos y acomodándose en la cama. Izayoi cerró la puerta de la habitación de Inuyasha dejando encendida la chimenea, se dirigió a su cuarto, se cambio el kimono por una bata color negro con bordes rojos y se metió a su cama.

-Ay Inuno, si tan solo estuvieras aquí-cerró sus ojos y cayo en un profundo placentero sueño.

* * *

**Bueno aqui vengo con otra historia...esta sera un mini fic...yo la verdad espero que les guste por que de todo lo que he escrito este es el que más me ha gustado raro lo sé! jeje disfruten su fin de semana! y mucha suerte a los que acaban de entrar a la universidad!**

**por fis dejen reviews si? asi sabre si la historia es buena o no jeje**

**atte: lyrwen ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Inuyasha y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko yo solo escribo por gusto ^^**_

_**

* * *

**_

Cápitulo 2

_**Perdona que entre sin llamar**_

_**No es ésta la hora y menos el lugar**_

_**Tenía que contarte que en el cielo**_

_**No se está tan mal**_

Se encontró paseando por una pradera llena de flores de campanilla amarillas, y un cielo azul que no había visto desde que empezó el invierno. Se inclinó para oler las flores y volteó hacía el cielo cerrando levemente los ojos por la claridad del sol

-Izayoi-escuchó claramente una voz varonil y conocida por ella, se enderezo y volteo hacía todos lados preguntándose de donde provenía es añorada voz, pero no vio nada "Solo es mi imaginación"

-Izayoi- volvió a escuchar su nombre, volteo y vio algo que en los cinco años de muerte de su esposo pensó ver. Él se encontraba ahí a unos pasos de distancia de ella, alto, gallardo con su cabellera plateada amarrada en una coleta alta, tan imponente como cuando lo conoció, y sobre todo con esa misteriosa e intrigante mirada dorada que tanto había extrañado desde que se fue.

Se acercó a él, temerosa de que fuera una ilusión que su mente le había jugado una vez más,; se siguió acercando cada vez más rogando por que esta vez no se desvaneciera, extendió sus manos y tocó su cara, reconociendo cada una de sus características, él cerro los ojos disfrutando de las caricias que su amada Izayoi le brindaba; ella bajo las manos y se las llevo a la boca.

-No, no puede ser- susurró con anhelo y sorpresa en la voz, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas pero de ellos no se escapo ninguna.

-Sí Izayoi aquí estoy- la abrazo con fuerza para que creyera que él estaba ahí, en ese instante con ella.

_**Mañana ni te acordaras**_

_**Tan SOLO FUE UN SUEÑO te repetirás**_

_**Y en forma de respuesta**_

Pasará una estrella fugaz

-pero...¿Cómo?-preguntó sin poder creer aún que la persona que más había amado en su vida estuviera ahí, enfrente de ella

-Shh...ya habrá tiempo...dime ¿cómo está Inuyasha?-le tomó la mano guiándola hacía un árbol añoso que estaba cerca, la volteo a ver y se sorprendió de verla llorar-pero ¿qué pasa amor?-

-Nada, no pasa nada- aseguró Izayoi abrazándolo de pronto, provocando en Inuno una sonrisa de satisfacción por la demostración repentina de afecto.

La volvió a coger de la mano para llevarla a sentarse a la sombra del gran añoso árbol, se sentó él primero y después jalándola desde la cintura hizo que Izayoi se sentara en el pasto que quedaba entre sus dos piernas.

-Ahora si dime ¿cómo está Inuyasha?-preguntó Inuno al tiempo que pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su esposa

-Muy bien, es un niño muy activo...¡con nada lo calman!, todos los días hay que jugar con él por que de otra forma empieza hacer travesuras- sonrió volteando para atrás para ver a Inuno con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Salió igual a mí, es un chico sano...y todo gracias a ti, sin ti el pequeño estaría perdido-aclaro Inuno, ahora serio observando fijamente los ojos oscuros de Izayoi-Necesitas cuidarlo muy bien, dentro de poco se convertirá en mayor y descubrirá que no es como los demás...pero lo que más temo es que se vuelva rencoroso y sin amor a la vida por esas diferencias-explicó.

Entre ellos se formó un incómodo silencio que lo único que lo rompía eran sus respiraciones.

-él ya sabe de donde viene, sabe que no es una persona normal y al parecer no le afecta mucho-aseguró Izayoi-pero sí yo también temo lo mismo, los humanos a veces podemos ser muy crueles-

-Hay sus excepciones-dijo Inuno depositando un tierno beso en los labios de su joven esposa, pero lo que era un gesto inocente pronto se convirtió en un beso apasionado y desesperado.

_**Y cuando me marche estará**_

_**Mi vida en la Tierra en paz**_

_**Yo solo quería despedirme**_

Darte un beso y verte una vez más

-¿por qué Inuno? ¿por qué te tuviste que ir?-exclamó Izayoi rompiendo a llorar terminando con el beso

-no, no llores-limpió las lágrimas que iban cayendo de sus ojos con las manos y le agarro la cara- era necesario, prefería y prefiero morir mil veces antes de que a ti y a Inuyasha les pasará algo-

-No estés triste, el salvarlos era mi destino, así como el tuyo es cuidar de Inuyasha- consoló Inuno abrazándola fuertemente a modo de evitar su sufrimiento-tienes que protegerlo si no todo por lo que alguna vez luchamos estará perdido-

Izayoi seguía llorando de forma desconsolada, ella sabía bien de los peligros que corría su pequeño hijo, pero a veces sentía que necesitaba un apoyo más que el de ella misma.

Poco a poco se fue calmando, pero el dejo de tristeza aún no abandonaba su rostro, Inuno se separo de ella observando minuciosamente el rostro de u esposa, depositó un beso en su frente y sonrió.

-No debes de llorar, al menos no por mí ya que siempre estaré a tu lado ¿recuerdas? Pase lo que pase, así este en el mismo infierno siempre me tendrás junto a ti.

_**Promete que serás feliz**_

_**Te ponías tan guapa al reír**_

_**Y así sólo así quiero recordarte**_

_**Así, como antes, así adelante **_

Así, vida mía mejor ser así

En jugó sus lágrimas con sus manos y colocó sus manos en el rostro de Izayoi, recargo su frente contra la suya y cerro los ojos, disfrutando de cada sensación que le despertaba Izayoi con su cercanía.

-nunca te dejare...lo prometo-aseguró tratando de calmarla y que creyera en sus palabras, por que a pesar de todo ellos eran su familia y ahora ya no podía protegerlos en la Tierra pero nada impediría que los cuidara desde donde estaba.

-Será mejor que te vayas-se separo de ella para ayudarla a levantarse ero un súbito beso impidió tal acción.

_**Ahora debes descansar**_

_**Deja que te arrope como años atrás**_

_**¿te acuerdas cuando entonces te cantaba**_

_**antes de irte a acostar?**_

Se separaron con sus respiraciones agitadas, se observaron fijamente a los ojos, reconociendo los sentimientos del otro.

-Me tengo que ir-dijo Inuno acariciando la mejilla de Izayoi. Ella negó con la cabeza intentando que él desistiera de su despedida-Sí me tengo que ir, pero cuando me necesites solo tendrás que pensar en mi y yo vendré, no me veras pero sabrás que estoy a tu lado- Izayoi asintió esbozando una sonrisa sincera.

_**Tan solo me dejan venir **_

_**Dentro de tus sueño para verte aquí**_

_**Y es que aquélla triste noche**_

No te di ni una rosa al partir

-Ya me voy...recuerda lo que te dije y ...cuida a Inuyasha- le dio un beso rápido y se separo de ela. Lo vio correr hacía el campo de flores y poco a poco fue desapareciendo.

Continuara...

* * *

**hola! bueno ya subí el oro capitulo...este es el penultimo el sig sera el definitivo y sera muchisimo mas corto que este...lo se lo se es muy corto pero era un minific jeje...mucha suerte a todos! espero que les guste y gracias por ponerla como su historia favorita y por dejarme comentarios! aprecio cada uno de ellos**

**atte: lyrwen ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los personajes son de RUmiko Takajashi :D**_

* * *

_**Solo fue un sueño**_

_**No te dí ni una rosa al partir**_

_**Y cuando me marche estará**_

_**Mi vida en la tierra en paz**_

Poco a poco la claridad del alba iba llenando su habitación, llenándola de a luz cálida que el sol ofrecía ese día. Abrió los ojos de golpe, incorporándose y volteando a todos lados, preguntándose una y mil veces si todo había sido real. Se alistó rápidamente por que en cualquier momento iba a despertar Inuyasha; antes de salir de la habitación dio un último vistazo y encontró en un rincón cerca de una ventana un ramo de flores de campanilla amarillas, iguales a las de su sueño, las agarró con una sonrisa en el rostro y los ojos centelleantes de felicidad. "Sí fue real"

_**Yo sólo quería despedirme, darte un beso **_

_**Y verte una vez más**_

_**Promete que serás feliz**_

_**Te ponías tan guapa al reír**_

Salió de la habitación en busca del pequeño niño de cinco años, que desde temprano ya hacía travesuras a todos los sirvientes que se le atravesaban por su camino

-Pequeño demonio ¡Ven acá con esos pasteles!-dijo la cocinera cuando Inuyasha entraba corriendo a la mayor velocidad que podía y agarraba los pasteles para echarse a correr hacía el patio

-Inuyasha regresa esos pasteles a la cocina-ordenó Izayoi con voz autoritaria y mirando fijamente al niño que había detenido al escuchar la voz de su madre.

Volteó lentamente hasta quedar de cara hacia ella, Izayoi, al ver la cara llena de chocolate y migas de pan del niño soltó una sonora carcajada que hizo que el niño sonriera y se acercara con más confianza a su madre.

_**Y así, sólo así quiero recordarte**_

_**Así como antes, así adelante así**_

-Andale ve y deja eso de donde lo tomaste- dijo Izayoi dándole una afectuosa palmada en la espalda- y cuando lo hayas hecho te espero afuera para jugar con la pelota ¿si?- Inuyasha asintió contento con la cabeza y se dirigió hacía la cocina, donde la cocinera le dio una mirada asesina por haber tomado sus sagrados pasteles.

_**Vida mía ahora te toca a ti**_

_**Solo a ti seguir nuestro viaje**_

Izayoi se encontraba en la silla cerca del riachuelo con los ojos cerrados y la cara levantada hacia el sol, cuando sintió los pequeños pasos de su hijo acercándose

_**Se está haciendo tarde, tendré que marcharme**_

_**En unos segundos vas a despertar**_

-Mami ¿ya vamos ajugar?- preguntó el pequeño de ojos dorados mirando con atenciñon a su mamá

-Sí, solo dame unos momentos ¿esta bien?- dijo Izayoi revolviendo los cabellos del pequeño provocándole una graciosa mueva en los labios

_**Así, solo así quiero recordarte**_

_**Así como antes, así…vida mía**_

_**Mejor ser así**_

-Mami…¿qué pasa?-preguntó Inuyasha al ver que su madre aún no se levantaba

-Nada Inu, _solo fue un sueño-_ suspiró y sonriño al pequeño de dorada mirada, extendió la mano para tomársela y empezó a jugar con él como todos los días lo hacía.

* * *

Bueno este es el último cápitulo, gracias a todos por sus mensajes y por ponerla como su favorita!, si les gusto el final me gustaría que me lo dieran a saber...cuidense mucho y muchas gracias nuevamente!

atte:lyrwen =D


End file.
